


Guardian Angel My Sweet Ass

by You_make_me_smile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Gonna Play, Angels vs. Demons, Brotherly Love, Demons Gonna Hate, F/M, Fallen Angels, Friendship/Love, Loss of Faith, Loss of Powers, Love, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy Sam Winchester, True Love, Winchester Sass, reader POV, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_make_me_smile/pseuds/You_make_me_smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Guardian Angel's job is to look after certain people, ensuring their safety and good fortune. As a Guardian Angel of the Winchesters, more specifically Dean Winchester, you found that  your charges were much more difficult to protect than your typical human and their destinies far greater. Your life becomes much more difficult when you realize you're falling for the elder Winchester. Love, loss, betrayal, plot twists. Intrigued? Come read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel My Sweet Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Dean/Reader Fanficton. Certain background information that may be important:  
> \- You have been actively hunting with the Winchesters for several years  
> -This takes place prior to the apocalypse but after Dean finds out that he is a true vessel of Michael  
> -You are one of the original Archangels
> 
> Enjoy!

You held your gun at the ready as you walked slowly down an empty hallway in an abandoned mall, your eyes scanning the left and right for any sign of movement in the shadows. Yellowed papers and tipped over trash cans littered the cracked tile floor while your reflection ghosted across the darkened store windows. The Jinn have been creatures noted to use the shadows to capture their victims and exert their will over them. Sam informed you this morning that the literal translation of the word was hidden from sight.

_He is doing his damnedest to stay hidden._ You thought as you clenched you jaw. Three different times, the Winchester boys and you had staked out this mall and three times you failed to find the creature. You were ready to call this case a hoax but teenagers continued to go missing, ones whose last known location was an old record store within this mall.

“The panties store is cleared.” Dean’s voice crackled over the walkie. He insisted on walking through that store every attempt you had made to find the devious Jinni.

“Do you have to keep using that word? It’s called underwear.” You asked, adjusting your gun so you could respond.

“Panties, panties, panties.” Dean replied and you could hear the smile in his voice as he chanted. “It’s just a fun word to say.” You shook your head and were about to respond when Sam’s voice came through the speaker.

“Can we stay focussed here guys?” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.  

“What’s your weigh in Sam? Panties,” Dean drew out the word, “Or underwear?”

“Can it Dean.” Sam growled. You imagined the eye roll that preceded the comment and couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips. The banter between Dean and Sam almost never failed to make you grin; Dean sounding like the smart ass teenager and Sam, the annoyed, long suffering parent.

A movement to your left drew your attention back to the task at hand and you turned in one fluid motion; your body following your gun. When you couldn’t find anything, you resumed your course, heading towards what looked to be an old toy store. The sign was missing a couple letters; the remaining few were faded and chipped. You could see the outlines of some toys in the dirty windows, the most prominent being a jack-in-the-box; its face painted with a large red mouth and red semi-circles surrounding black eyes. Something flickered in your peripheral, and you turned away from the store front to find a porcelain doll seated on the remains of a wooden bench. The doll wore black, laced boots and a blue dress, the skirt covered with a white apron. A stream of sunlight hit the auburn plaits that rested on each shoulder making the strands glint in the light. Caught off-guard, you lowered your gun and took a step towards it, memories swirling in your head of happier times, of a time devoid of monsters, uncertainty and the insecurities involved in hunting the supernatural. Your dad pushing you on the swing as you shouted for him to go higher or your mom singing a funny song she wrote just to cheer you up. A few more steps brought the doll within reach and you could pick out the painted-on freckles, the pearly, white teeth and the brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the sun. As you looked closer, you could see your reflection in the doll’s eyes as well as a shape behind you. You let out a quiet gasp and brought up your gun, your finger tightening on the trigger, as you turned to face the creature you had spent all this time hunting. A hand glowing with blue light made contact with your cheek and the last thing you remembered was your gun clattering to the tiled floor and the rotten, iron smell of blood on the Jinni’s breath.

********

You became aware of your surroundings as a wave of nausea washed over you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you waited for the dizziness to pass and your stomach to stop performing backflips. You pushed yourself into an upright position, taking a mental inventory of your limbs and their ability to function as you flexed them.

_Toes appear to be intact and working, feet feel swollen and stiff_ , _knees and legs present as well as arms, hands and ten fingers. Torso feels bloated and I am nauseated yet feeling ridiculously hungry for some reason. Head is attached obviously and neck is functioning..._

Your train of thought froze in its track as you finally took in your surroundings. There was a beautifully made stone mantle directly in front of you, a fire crackling cheerfully in the hearth. Above the fireplace was a large screen television, classic rock playing quietly through the speakers. Framed albums of AC/DC, Metallica, Guns N Roses, Led Zepplin and Def Leppard circled a large picture of a black 1967 Chevy Impala sat to the left of the T.V. Your eyes followed the chrome lines that surrounded the lights and finally stopped on the polished Chevrolet spelled out in the grill.  The black paint held a shine that only hours of loving labour could have produced.

_Where the hell am I?_

Each passing moment made you more confused. Baby was hanging on the wall looking like a prized muscle car rather than one that had more than a life’s worth of miles on it. You went to scrub your face with your hands when you noticed the long scar across your right palm had disappeared.  In fact, there were no blemishes and your baby finger was no longer crooked from being broken. You looked to your left hand, discovering the same phenomena had occurred; all the marks from the last few years of hunting had vanished. A silver band encircled your ring finger causing you to suck in a deep breath. With some difficulty, you pulled off the ring and studied it, noting the inscription inside the band and the small diamonds that studded the front of the ring. The central stone was a beautiful green which seemed to change colour as you tilted it from side to side. The way the stone sparkled reminded you of something but with panic muddling your thoughts, you were unable to place it.

“Welcome to the waking world princess.” A deep voice came from behind you, startling you out of your contemplation. Guilty, you hid the ring in the depths of your pocket before quickly withdrawing your hand and placing it back on your lap. Twisting on the couch, you found Dean leaning up against the door frame, a dish towel in one hand and the glass in the other.  Your eyes widened in surprise as he gave you a joking smile that caused his eyes to sparkle much like the ring that had been on your finger.

“Where are we, Dean?” You asked, hoping that Dean would recognize that something wasn’t right here. His smile widened and he arched an eyebrow at you.

“Well we’re in the den although,” Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully, “I would prefer if we were tangled up in our sheets upstairs.”

You turned away as you felt your cheeks heat up as the blood rushed to your cheeks. Dean straightened and made his way to the couch, throwing the dish towel over his shoulder and setting the cup on a side table.  

_Did he just insinuate that he wanted to have sex? Wait, am I married to Dean? That or I am having an affair while my husband is out._

“Are you thinking about all the dirty things I am going to do to you?” Dean whispered into your ear, sending heat rushing to your core as he leaned over the back of the couch. He was close enough that if you turned your head, you could very well kiss his lips. Apparently Dean was thinking along the same line as his hand gently took your chin and turned your head to face him. His lips connected with yours, full of heat and promise and you couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped your mouth. You could feel Dean’s lips curl into a smile as his tongue requested entrance, his hand sliding over your shoulder and slipping under the collar of your shirt.

A loud cry caused Dean’s hand to pause and he broke the kiss, looking towards the door.

“Damn.” Dean murmured before planting one more kiss on your lips. “Looks like our little rock star is awake.” Your eyes widened at the comment, wondering what he could be talking about. You had never been pregnant and were pretty sure that you would remember pushing a child from your body.

“Well our rock star certainly has lungs.” You managed to say as the cries grew louder. Dean chuckled as his fingers made lazy circles just above your breast. You could feel goosebumps erupt on your skin as his hand travelled lower, fingers dancing at the edge of your bra.

“As I recall so does her mother.” He teased, his lips finding the sensitive spot behind your ear. You let out a gasp as his fingers found your hardened nipple and gave it a small squeeze. The cries became impatient and Dean let out a sigh as he withdrew his hand from your shirt.

“Do you want to get her or shall I?” He asked, looking disappointed that this session couldn’t continue.

“I will.” You answered quickly, hoping that the walk to this mysterious child’s room would give you time to sort out your whirling thoughts. A wave of nausea rolled over you as you pushed off the couch and your hands went to your stomach with a groan.

“Still feeling sick?” Dean asked, concern filling his voice.

“I’m fine.” You said through gritted teeth. You willed yourself to put one foot in front of the other as you maneuvered around the end of the couch. Dean was still looked worried as you headed to the door and you shot what you hoped to be a reassuring smile over your shoulder.  Once you rounded the corner, you drew in a deep breath trying to keep the troubled feeling at bay. Following the sound of the child’s cries, you made your way down the hallway.

_What the fuck is going on here? How the hell is this real and why don’t I remember any of this?_

You glanced up at wall where a picture of Dean wearing black pinstriped tuxedo stood alongside Sam, both making their classic blue steel pose. If you weren’t trying to figure out what was going on, you probably would have laughed. You came to the bottom of the stairs and stopped to look at the wall. The name Winchester was written in a cursive scrawl in large letters surrounded by what seemed like a hundred photos. You moved in, momentarily forgetting the crying child, to get a better look at one of the photos. You sat on the hood of Dean’s Impala, the short skirt of your wedding dress bunched up around your knees as Dean stood in between your legs. Your forehead rested on his and you both looked like you were sharing in a private joke as his hands travelled up your bare thighs.  Another picture showed John, Sam and Dean dressed in bright orange vests and hats holding matching shot guns, large grins on their faces and a twelve point buck at their feet. Yet another held Bobby and Ellen in an arm wrestle, golden bands on their left hands.

The only person missing from this peculiar life time’s worth of pictures was Castiel and this was a cause of worry. You knew Cas longer than anyone who had ever existed in these picture and to see his absence caused you heartache.

“Dean?” You called unable to look away from pictures.

“Yeah baby?” He poked his head out of the den. “Did you want me to get Cas?”

“Cas?” You choked out the name.

Dean gave you a strange look before joining you in front of the collage. He pointed to a picture of a sandy blonde toddler with toothy grin. There was a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and an air of mischief about her as Dean swung her above his head.

 “Cas. Cassiopeia.” When he saw that you were even more confused, he licked his lips and tried again. “18 months ago to the day, you went into labour just as you were getting out of the tub. You scared the crap out of me when I found you crouched on the floor, blood covering the bath mat. I called an ambulance and they whisked you away to the hospital.  When I got there, no one would tell me anything and I spent hours pacing the waiting room. Hours not knowing how you were, how the baby was! Finally, one nurse came and brought me to your room. As I walked in, you looked up and gave me a tired smile; in your arms our beautiful, little miracle.  It took us about a week and a half to name her seeing as you fought tooth and nail for the name Cassiopeia. I wanted more along the lines of Sage or Jacqueline.”

“Well I am glad I won that fight.” You said with a grimace at his name choices.

“I am too.” Dean chuckled, planting a kiss on your nose. “Now are you going to get our screaming kid?” Feeling curious, you nodded and mounted the stairs, each step bringing you closer to what Dean described as your little miracle.

_Our little miracle._ You corrected as you entered a pale purple room and took in the children’s sized furniture, plethora of toys and the red- faced toddler screaming in her crib. Even with her eyes squeezed shut, tiny fists clenched around the railing, and emitting a sound that made you wince, she was the most beautiful creature you had ever laid eyes upon. The sun coming from the window highlighted the blonde streaks in her sweaty curls and as you got closer, the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

_Oh lord, you are your daddy’s daughter._

“Hey there Cas.” You waved awkwardly to her, unsure of what to do. Cas’ cries lessened at the sound of your voice and she opened her eyes; a deep purple with flecks of gold.  You stumbled back a step, unable to contain your surprise.

_I haven’t seen… seen those eyes since I left home._

Cassiopeia held her arms out to you, her cries turning into smiles and happy babble. Recovering from the shock, you lifted her out the crib and held her to your chest. She was warm and sticky from sleep yet she fit perfectly in your arms.

“Hey there little lady, did you have a good nap?” You adjusted your hold on her so you could see her face, “Because I had the weirdest dream.”

 Cassiopeia smiled before wrapped one of her little arms around your neck and resting her cheek against your shoulder, a thumb in her mouth. You felt your heart swell with love for the little human in your arms and you held her a little tighter.  As you carefully threaded your way back through the maze of toys towards the door, you were willing to accept that whatever this reality was, it was truly the real version. You were willing to forget your most recent life of hunting the supernatural with the Winchesters; willing to forget your life before them, one keeping a protective eye on John as he sailed through the oceans as a Marine. You were willing to forget the petty squabbles between your brothers and the mission that your father tasked you with before abandoning his children. Your desire for this world grew with every step that you were willing to forget who you were if that meant that Dean and Sam were happy and safe; that their destiny or this world’s destiny would never come to pass.

As you headed down the stairs, you caught sight of the wedding picture you had noticed before going to get Cassiopeia and the troubled feeling returned.

_I would have remembered marrying Dean fucking Winchester and sex that occurred afterward. And surely I would remember getting knocked up and birthing a child. The last thing I remember was looking at that porcelain doll and oh…oh...oh._ You stopped at the bottom of the stairs as the realization hit you. _I found the fucking Jinni. He must have thrown me into this alternate reality and now I have everything I have ever wanted. Dean; a happy and untroubled Dean, a home that looked that it was featured on the front of a magazine, a beautiful little girl._

“There are my two favourite ladies.” Dean’s voice cut through your thoughts and Cas began to squirm in your arms at the sound of his voice.

“Daddy. Daddy up.” She called, straining her arms to reach him.

“Anything for my little angel.” Dean chuckled and he took her from your arms and tossed her into the air. She started to giggle as Dean caught her and tossed her again. By the third time, your little girl was emitting a loud shrieking laugh, clearly pleased at this game. Dean caught her on last time and tipped her upside down so that their freckled noses touched.  You wanted to join in with their laughter but realization that this world was just a cruel joke made tears form in the corners of your eyes.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, as he settled Cassiopeia on his hip. You nodded, blinking the tears away before giving him a weak smile.  “Why don’t you get ready before the gang shows up? Sammy’s got some sort of secret he can’t wait to spill. I’ll bet you three loads of laundry that he got Jess knocked up.”

Again you nodded before turning back towards the stairs, feeling Dean’s concerned gaze on your back. As you mounted the steps, you tried to recall what Dean had said about escaping the Jinni’s world but all you could remember were his supple lips moving as he formed the words.

_Maybe Sam will be able to help me._

*********

“___________.” Dean called over the walkie-talkie. “___________.”

Dean let out a string of curse words as he exited the empty record store.  “Sammy.”

“Here Dean.” Sam answered. Dean let out the breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding.  “Meet me at the food court in five. ________’s not responding.”  

“On my way.” Came the reply. Dean moved down the abandoned corridor, choosing to walk in the shadows along the dirty store fronts. His grip on the silver knife shifted as he approached an open door, ready to attack whatever may come through that door. Nothing appeared and Dean reached the food court without incident. He heard movement to his right and Dean readied to throw his knife as he turned but eased up his grip when Sam rounded the corner.

“Do you think the Jinni got her?” Sam asked, lowering his gun and looking around the deserted room. Dean followed his gaze, taking in the overturned tables and broken chairs.

“I don’t know but we sure as hell need to find her.” Dean replied, feeling panic begin to rise in his chest.

_Keep it together man._

“Which part of the mall did she take?” Dean asked, scanning the room with a wary eye.

“She took the west wing this time so..” Sam began to reply but Dean cut him off.

“So you wouldn’t be scared by the clown the toy store window.” A smirk ghosted across the elder Winchester’s lips.

Sam rolled his shoulders before tossing an irritated look at Dean. “So she could see if we missed something.”

“You never know IT could be patrolling these halls as we speak.” Dean joked, sheathed his knife before digging in his pocket for the hastily drawn layout of the mall. Sam’s lips thinned in a frown but he glanced about the gloomy food court nervously.

“Stay with me, man.” Dean snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s face, drawing his attention back to the layout. “So she took this hall and then turned right?”

“Left.” Sam answered, positioning his flashlight to get a better look at the paper in Dean’s hands. “See, there the toy store.”

“What’s to the right then?” Dean asked, wondering why she wouldn’t have looped around and met back with Sam before moving on to the next section of the mall. Sam shifted, jostling the flashlight as he leaned into get a better look.

“There’s a wall there. According to your map there shouldn’t be a wall unless…” Sam’s voice drifted off as he realized why they hadn’t found the Jinni yet.

“Unless you had to hide your creepy-ass blood draining laboratory.” Dean finished for him. Roughly folding the map back up, Dean shoved it back into his pocket and started down the hall, Sam hot on his heels.

***********

After checked every room along the hall, you finally located the bathroom and locked yourself in it. You closed your eyes and attempted to will yourself away from this world. Slowly opening one eye and then the other, you found yourself still standing in the bathroom. You snapped your fingers, hoping to find yourself in a different room at least. Nothing. You couldn’t feel your Grace, which was typically nestled at the very core of your being nor your powerful wings.

_This must be what a fallen angel stripped of their Grace. This must be how Anna felt, how Crowley felt when they tore their Grace from their bodies._

“Father?” You asked tentatively. “Father I need your guidance.” No answer came.

“Cas? Castiel?” You called, your last hope that you could escape from this desirable world into one that you had a hand in making. Silence. Even the angel radio that often played in your head was quiet.

You leaned against the door; you sank slowly to the floor as the desperation of your situation overwhelmed your willpower. You had no way out, you had no access to your abilities and powers, Dean and Sam didn’t know you were missing and while you were trapped in this dream world, your body was being drained of its life blood. Your stomach churned; vomit climbing up your throat. Unable to force it back down, you crawled over to the toilet and threw up.

A knock came on the door and you sat up slowly. Half an hour had passed and even though your stomach was empty, you continued to dry heave.

“________, you okay in there?” Dean’s muffled voice drifted through the wood. Using the back of your hand to wipe your mouth, you attempted to respond.

“Yup.” You lied after finding your voice. “Just peachy.” You cleared your throat and spat the phlegm in the toilet.

“So those weren’t the sounds of you emptying your guts into the toilet?” Dean asked incredulously. You didn’t know how to respond so you unlocked the door and opened it.

“Ugh it smells like a bar bathroom in here minus the alcohol and B.O.” Dean wrinkled his nose up at the smell. “You look like hell, Vixen.”

_That’s an interesting nickname. Do I even want to know how I got it?_ You thought as he filled a glass with cold water from the sink.

“We’ve been to Hell Dean.” You said quietly, remembering the flames and the scream. Dean chuckled and you looked up to find a goofy grin on his face.

“Why are you saying that like it was a depressing time? It definitely was in my top five road trips and,” He handed you the glass of water with a wink, “I am pretty sure Cas was conceived on that trip.”

“I think you and I remember Hell a bit differently.” You replied, taking a sip.

“All I know was that at some point of the trip, you were all hands and mouth and I had to the pull Baby onto the shoulder before we got into an accident. Next thing I knew, we were in the backseat, clothes off and your voice saying, I’m coming, in my ears.” Dean looked at you with admiration and lust in his electric green eyes. You felt blood rush into your cheeks as the picture of your bodies entwined in the backseat of the Impala appeared in your head.

Footsteps approached the open door and Sam’s tall figure filled the entrance.

_Does that boy own a pair of clippers?_ You grimaced at his shoulder length hair.

“Just making sure that you guys remembered there were guests downstairs.” Sam said with a little laugh. “And not using them as a chance to suck face.”

“We would never do that.” You said astonished that Sam would even imply that Dean and you would be making out. Sam’s grin widened and the look in his hazel eyes told you differently.

_Oh wait, this is the life where we can’t keep it in our pants apparently._

Dean chuckled, a large smirk adorning his face. “Don’t be jealous little brother. Not everyone can have a smoking hot wife like I do.” You looked down at the glass in your hands with pleased embarrassment.

“Right.” Sam said with a little snort and an eye roll. “Bobby and Ellen are going to be here in about five minutes so you had better finish up whatever you planned on doing.” Sam turned and left, his footsteps receding back down the hall.  

“We’ll be right down man.” Dean called before turning back to you. “Do you think that you would be up to company?”

“I think I might vomit again.” You muttered before thrusting the glass at Dean and bending over the toilet. You hear the sound of the glass being set on the counter and your hair disappeared from around your face as Dean pulled it back.

“I haven’t seen you this bad since you were prego with Cas.” Dean said after you sat back on your heels. Your eyes shot to his face sincerely hoping he was joking but judging by the seriousness of his face, he wasn’t. You could feel panic flooding through your body and you swallowed hard, trying to keep it from reaching the surface. “Maybe you should take a test Vixen. There are some in the cupboard.”

“Dean! Bobby’s here!” Sam called up the stairs.

“Coming!” Dean replied. “I would take on the vomiting if could. I’ll see you in a bit Pukey.” He looked gave you a look containing a mixture sympathy and helplessness. You tossed him a weak smile and waited for the door to close behind him.

_I know you would Dean. I know you would._

Summoning the courage to open the cupboard, you opened the upper cabinet and located the box labelled with pregnancy tests. You popped the box open and looked at the wrapped stick with growing dread.

_What if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? Take a deep breath, and take the test. Angels haven’t been known to get pregnant. Well angels have gotten humans pregnant but not the other way around._

You ripped the wrapper and pulled the white stick out. Turning the stick over and over in your hands, you glanced over the instructions.

_It doesn’t look that scary and I can’t wait until morning to find out if this is possible._

You took the test, set it on the counter and began to count.

************

Dean and Sam moved quickly through the west wing, keeping a wary eye on the darkened store entrances. Finally, they arrived at the unmarked wall and stopped in front of it. Dean knocked on various spaces along the wall, listening for hollow spots.

“Check out the toy store, Sam. I will try and find a way around this wall.” Dean ordered as he walked the length of the wall.

“Dean.” Sam started and Dean turned to look at his younger brother.

“Man up Sammy, _______’s life is on the line. Remember if it bleeds, you can kill it.” Dean tried to sound reassuring but his growing worry made the words sound flat.

“Right.” Sam rolled his shoulders and pulled out his silver knife, turning in the direction of the Toy Store. “If it bleeds, you can kill it.” He muttered under his breath.

“After this, we are getting you some serious help.” Dean said, shaking his head as he turned back to the problem of getting past the wall. It looked solidly built and the knocking only confirmed it. He pulled the map from his pocket and studied the rest of the floor plans, determined to find a way through that barrier.

***********

You finished counting out 120 seconds but somehow could not bring yourself to look at the test.

_Angels can’t get pregnant. Angels can’t get pregnant. Angels can’t get pregnant._

You chanted over and over in your head, trying to convince yourself that the test would be negative but a tiny voice argued in this reality, you were not angel or at the very least did not have access to anything that aligned you with that species. Finally, you took a deep breath and picked the test strip off the counter. There were two blue lines in the square window and you grabbed the box, praying to your Father that it meant negative. Locating the result explanation panel, you stared at the words with disbelief.

_Two blue lines means positive. I’m pregnant._

You sat frozen, the words blurring as tears formed in your eyes. Feelings began to mix and even after centuries of attempting to control and understand what could cause them, the flood overwhelmed your reasoning and you passed out.  

*************

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comment section. I love reading the feedback on my stories. This has been sitting on my computer for several months and just came across it recently and decided to post it.


End file.
